1. Field
The technical field relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes an array substrate, a counter substrate which faces the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. An LCD may also include a black column spacer (BCS). The BCS maintains a gap between a light-blocking pattern and a substrate.
In manufacturing of an LCD, an alignment layer may be formed after the formation of a BCS pattern. Here, the alignment layer may not be applied on some portions of the BCS pattern due to steps of the BCS pattern. In the portions not applied with the alignment layer, the BCS pattern and liquid crystals may directly contact each other, thus generating unwanted matter. The BCS pattern may become thinner from a central part toward two ends of the BCS pattern. Accordingly, light cannot be completely blocked at these two ends of the BCS pattern. This may result in the leakage of light at these two ends of the BCS pattern.
In some cases, the BCS pattern may be formed in a gate line area and a data line area. The BCS pattern formed in the data line area may have a relatively smaller linewidth than the BCS pattern formed in the gate line area. In this case, the generation of unwanted matter and/or the leakage of light may be more noticeable in the data line area.